1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to an audio decoding system and an audio decoding method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
If an audio stream is not played seamlessly, a user's listening experience may be diminished. To prevent the interruption of an audio stream, an audio decoding system may include an output buffer for buffering the audio stream. However, such an output buffer may be large in size.